falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbound (Falkuz)
Starbound is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game. Description Space adventures with characters that are constantly being wiped from existence! (Hopefully the wipes are over now though!) Game: http://www.playstarbound.com (Steam game, about $15) Videos Fishkuz *Starbound - Part 1 - Uninformative Tutorial *Starbound - Part 2 - The Angry Guard *Starbound - Part 3 - The Beauty of Gravel *Starbound - Part 4 - Down Below *Starbound - Part 5 - Village Invader Fishkuz Jr. *Starbound - Part 6 - The First Wipe (New Character #1) *Starbound - Part 7 - Christmas in Terraria in Space *Starbound - Part 8 - Bandit Camp *Starbound - Part 9 - Fersquirtle Chu *Starbound - Part 10 - Green Water? *Starbound - Part 11 - Holy Gigantic Dragon Monster Thing *Starbound - Part 12 - Falling off of Facilities *Starbound - Part 13 - Rock-It Sleigh *Starbound - Part 14 - Ending the Quest of Distress *Starbound - Part 15 - Cute Means EVIL, Scary Means FRIENDLY *Starbound - Part 16 - This Pickaxe is Officially Picked *Starbound - Part 17 - On to the Planet of... "Alpha Harobed 716 V a" *Starbound - Part 18 - The Energy Dash! *Starbound - Part 19 - Wasting Copper Falkuz III *Starbound - Part 20 - Crossbreeding or Something (New Character #2) *Starbound - Part 21 - This is Not the Time to Dance! *Starbound - Part 22 - The Crimson Glow *Starbound - Part 23 - DARED. *Starbound - Part 24 - The Stardicer *Starbound - Part 25 - The Quest for the Shield *Starbound - Part 26 - My Heart Yarns *Starbound - Part 27 - Stupid Cupid *Starbound - Part 28 - Avalanche of Shiny *Starbound - Part 29 - We Got It Again! "Crossson" special *Starbound - Part 30 - On Another Planet Back to Falkuz III *Starbound - Part 31 - Such Poison, Much Slime *Starbound - Part 32 - The Box Burglar *Starbound - Part 33 - Death by Beam *Starbound - Part 34 - "Narcoleptic Healing" *Starbound - Part 35 - Pickaxe Upgrade Time *Starbound - Part 36 - Poop Rubbish *Starbound - Part 37 - The Coolest Bed *Starbound - Part 38 - Finishing the Frame *Starbound - Part 39 - Saving the Sharpie Family *Starbound - Part 40 - Mining Mega Episode *Starbound - Part 41 - Officially Moving In *Starbound - Part 42 - A New Friend *Starbound - Part 43 - Falkuz the Scavenger *Starbound - Part 44 - One Hour Later *Starbound - Part 45 - No Christmas Means No Fun Omega Falkuz *Starbound - Part 46 - The Falkuz That Couldn't Smile (Final New Character) *Starbound - Part 47 - Trolly Mine *Starbound - Part 48 - Omega Deputy Falkuz *Starbound - Part 49 - We Need to Go Deeper *Starbound - Part 50 - Motherlode *Starbound - Part 51 - The Core *Starbound - Part 52 - Exploring the Camp *Starbound - Part 53 - Hostile Planet *Starbound - Part 54 - Mushroom Samba *Starbound - Part 55 - Hoom and Doom *Starbound - Part 56 - Thrashpoker Face *Starbound - Part 57 - Dashing Around the World *Starbound - Part 58 - Shiny Space Cowboy *Starbound - Part 59 - Victims of the Jungle *Starbound - Part 60 - The Mutant Eye *Starbound - Part 61 - Core Necessities *Starbound - Part 62 - Preparations for a New Planet *Starbound - Part 63 - Mostly Harmless *Starbound - Part 64 - Contradiction Opposition *Starbound - Part 65 - Dead Birdies *Starbound - Part 66 - Crash in the Core *Starbound - Part 67 - The Anticlimactic Gate *Starbound - Part 68 - Crash and Burn *Starbound - Part 69 - Our New Friend (Update!) *Starbound - Part 70 - The Story "Begins" *Starbound - Part 71 - Everything Kills Me *Starbound - Part 72 - Ragequitting as Usual *Starbound - Part 73 - All Eyes Have Lasers *Starbound - Part 74 - Omega Bandit *Starbound - Part 75 - The Pink Ones *Starbound - Part 76 - Erchius Horror *Starbound - Part 77 - Exploring the Moon *Starbound - Part 78 - Truly Starbound! *Starbound - Part 79 - Big Ape Blues *Starbound - Part 80 - Boss Birds vs. the Boomboy *Starbound - Part 81 - Pleased Giraffe Update! *Starbound - Part 82 - Serene Yasu: Future Pirate *Starbound - Part 83 - A Friendly Place *Starbound - Part 84 - Omega Outlaw Falkuz *Starbound - Part 85 - First Teleporter *Starbound - Part 86 - The Rematch *Starbound - Part 87 - Picklebutt Steals My Cake! *Starbound - Part 88 - Poo People *Starbound - Part 89 - The Apex Trials *Starbound - Part 90 - (Not)Holiday Update *Starbound - Part 91 - Pop of the Tops *Starbound - Part 92 - Creatures of the Forest *Starbound - Part 93 - Perfectly Generic Title *Starbound - Part 94 - Erchius Re-completion *Starbound - Part 95 - Dreadwing Re-completion *Starbound - Part 96 - Brave Alpaca Warrior *Starbound - Part 97 - Precious Treasures *Starbound - Part 98 - Ship Upgrade Sold Separately *Starbound - Part 99 - The Mushroom Kingdom *Starbound - Part 100 - Help from the Florans! *Starbound - Part 101 - (Temporary) Omega Pirate Falkuz *Starbound - Part 102 - Radioactive, Radioactive *Starbound - Part 103 - Cthluhu vs. The USCM *Starbound - Part 104 - Alpha and Omega *Starbound - Part 105 - Omega Sheriff Falkuz